Konohagakure Shinobi Rules
Here is the rules for Konohagakure shinobis. All the academy students rules should be kept. The genins rules should be kept as long as your a Konohagakure shinobi. ((All rules are for characters as well as any NPCs you might be using.)) Rules For Academy Students 1. They may not leave the village unattended by a chuunin or higher ranked Shinobi unless accompanied of-age and immediate family. 2. A student cannot self teach themselves a technique or teach others. ((Rarely will a academy student's character be permitted to learn anything other than the basic jutsus and basic shinobi weapon usage.)) 3. A village-wide curfew is in effect; no academy student is permitted outside of their home or family's estate after dark, unless accompanied by a chuunin or higher ranked Shinobi or of-age and immediate family. ((This one may be broken for role playing purposes. Expect punishment if caught.)) 4. A student must listen to all ranks above him/her as though they were superior, the only exceptions being when village rules are in question (except in the case of jounin or higher ranked shinobi), or when the action in question is life threatening or nonsensical. ((Can break for Rp Purposes. Expect punishment.)) 5. In times of village crisis all Academy Students must be escorted to designated locations and stay in those locations until a jounin, or in the worst case scenario a senior Chuunin, escorts them out of the safe house. 6. Certain buildings within Konohagakure are resricted to certain ranks. Academy students being the lowest of rank will have the highest limitations. ((Can break for Rp Purposes. Expect punishment.)) Rules for Genins 1. They may not leave the village alone unless given permission by their sensei or another Jounin or higher rank or if lead in a squad composed of Konohagakure shinobi, still needing permission for the squad. If you break this rule, and are not found within twenty-four hours to answer for your transgression you will be declared an Missing Nin and treated as such. The only exception to this rule is when accompanied by family which is of-age. ((Kidnappings and certain other situations for the sake of roleplay may be discluded from this rule, Jounin's discretion..)) 2. A genin cannot teach themselves techniques but can be given the resources to learn them rather by their sensei than learning it from a sensei/teacher. A genin can only teach others D and C ranked jutsus and must be given permission by their sensei to teach the other person. ((For a role playing purpose, you may be given permission by your sensei to RP learn techniques otherwise unteachable by any teachers at the village. These techniques will almost always be the 'secret' techniques of a clan or a bloodline technique.)) 3. A genin must listen to all ranks above him/her as though they were superior. If a genin is given leadership for a squad for a mission, he is superior for that time being to all those on the squad, no matter the others rank until the end of the mission or if a person capable with rank relieves them of command. ((Can break for RP purposes. Usually, expect punishment.)) 4. It is the responsibility of the Gennin in times of crisis to gather the Academy students and escort them to the designated safe zones and defend those positions with their lives. Only a Jounin or higher, or in extreme cases senior Chuunin, may relieve them of their duty. If the crisis is prolonged, the most experienced Gennin will assume command of a location and may designate shifts of watch so that the gennin cannot be 'waited out'. ((A crisis is chaotic. Sometimes this 'rule' cannot be completed.)) Rules for Chuunin #In order to entire a village which is not an ally of Konohagakure, Chuunin must have explicit permission from the Hokage. Chuunin may leave their village without notice to a higher ranked Shinobi and not be assumed a missing nin for a certain period of time. (One Calendar Month) No matter when they return, they must explain to a jounin, and then the Hokage, the purpose of their departure and the results of their activities. ((The kage has eyes in many places.)) #The Chuunin have access to E - C rank jutsu scrolls via a library within the village that they may learn for themselves (within reason, elemental limitations being obvious). A chuunin may teach at the academy, and may teach the academy students the most basic of required E rank jutsu, as well as teach another shinobi D and C rank jutsu under the supervision of a jounin. ((For teaching purposes. Eventually hopefully a chuunin will become a jounin that teaches other shinobi without the watchful eyes of another jounin. This way they will be taught how to do so.)) #A chuunin must listen to all ranks above them. They too have an amount of responsability in commanding ranks below them or teams they are in charge of. An amount of reasonablilty is required for all of the commands a Chuunin would give to his/her subordinates, if a chuunin is accused of dishing out inappropriate orders or orders that ended up with shinobis being injured or killed, they will be held accountable for their actions by the Hokage themself. #Chuunin are expected to provide teaching and assistance to Academy Students if required, this also extends to performing Academy Graduation tests for Academy Students and then promoting them to Genin where they will be assigned into teams. (They will need to add said academy students to the "Genin" Category on the wikia) #OOC: Chuunin are expected to act as keepers of the peace and fairness, though Jounin will often be around to make sure everything is going smoothly, Chuunin are required to keep discrimination, cruelty and unjustified illtreatment from happening, in character, OOC or behind peoples' backs. Rules for Jounin #Jounin may enter another village without the Hokage's explicit permission. They are expected to show the utmost respect and not to cause an issue there and if asked by chuunin or jounin of that village to leave then they must unless under direct orders by the Hokage, or the Kage of the village in question to continue or perform a mission. #Jounin are expected to lead those below their rank in most situations. They may take command of missions lead by a team of a chuunin or gennin if their respective jounin is incapacitated, indisposed, or otherwise unsuited for the command. ((For instance, if jounin were to lose their mind somehow, or a reason a mutiny would be required to continue a mission.)) #Jounin are expected to show reasonable manners around other gennin and strangers as an example to those who are ranked below them. Diplomancy is important on missions and when handling guests who come to visit Konohagakure. Treating someone rudely can ruin alliances or pass up on an opportunity for a successful mission or trade with Konohagakure. ((Also an ooc rule, not only for Jounin but everyone. Respect equates a good rp experience for the long run.)) #Jounin are the sensei of their three person gennin and chuunin. They are expected to guide those below their rank up through the ranks and experience. Usually a jounin is restricted to their own team, but if sought out or asked otherwise by another student or another jounin this may be circumvented. A jounin should not keep to the belief that they should only train their own students, if anyone can learn something that would later serve as a way to help Konohagakure then they should, and are expected to unless for special circumstances, like a month before the chuunin exams. #Jounins generally report to their kage on most things, they are expected to report to them about incidents of Konohagakure being attacked, spied on, or someone becoming a missing nin. Any missions obtained by the Kage are suppose to be reported back to him along with any missions obtained by the Mission room operators that had an unexpected event such as a encounter with shinobis or other villlages. ((Certain ooc things of course are needed to be told to the kage as well as cetain things that happen in character should be brought to the kage's character.)) #Upon an attack of enemy shinobi within Konohagakure a jounin is expected to engage first. Along the way, if the danger is fitting to where this is needed, you are to tell gennin to report to the designated area and protect the academy students. Any chuunin they come across can be commandeered to aid in the fighting or ordered to form a secondary wall of defense leading up to the locations of the gennin and academy students, to handle any danger that comes that way. ((This one has issues with role playing. A genin/chuunin wants to engage enemies rather than do something that might label them as cowards. For the most case, the defensive tactic wouldn't be needed save for if it was npc enemies, since we don't allow people to join NinRp without a profile. So, pick wisely when and if this ever is needed.)) #Jounins eventually become trusted with secrets that are expected to be kept that way. They are also trusted with, when said secret could be needed to be told, the discrection to give appropriate orders to subordinates involving said secrets. ((Pretty much, be an adult and be a shinobi. Secrets, responsibility, everything you should show before you're promoted to the rank.)) Category:Konohagakure